Going Back
by Moxie'sBaBi
Summary: After Buffy's daughter Lyn Marie gets picked up for drug possesion, Buffy decides to move from New York city back to Sunnydale California. Where Lyn learns things she never thought she'd find or see, like her father.
1. Prolouge Buffy

Prologue -- Buffy  
  
It seems to me that those nights that come out of nowhere just well come. It's the same as what happened to me. It never just stops. No. It comes at you with a force that you can't seem to shake. A force that pushes you back into oblivion and makes you shake and cry all at the same time. It's my daughter's fifteenth birthday, and I couldn't possibly do something for her but tell her how proud I am of her. Which doesn't mean much to her. She hates me.  
  
The front door slammed open and shut within seconds. I knew she was home. Mostly because Mr. Wong was yelling after her about her loud music. Lyn Marie was just about a clone of me when I was her age. It scares me how much. Average height. Blonde hair, except for the black and red that she streaked through it. Lean body. Very strong. And then there are those traits that she got from her father. The one that I refuse to tell her about. The boy from the wrong side of the tracks. The one my parents told me to stay far away from. She has his piercing blue eyes and his cheekbones. His choices of never listening to authority, and charm. She could charm a mother bear to give up her young.  
  
I left home when I was four months pregnant; I was 15 and a half. Will, or Spike, as everyone called him, was a year older. He was gorgeous. Toned and lightly tanned from working at his uncle's mechanic shop, he was dangerous in the most exciting of ways. We met at the town meeting and fell right then and there. I couldn't keep my eyes off him.  
  
Suddenly the bathroom door opens and I reach for the curtain as fast as I can. "Jesus mom. Can't you leave a message on the door or something?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know that you would be an hour early coming home from school. Did you cut school again?"  
  
"What the hell do you care?"  
  
"I care because I'm your mother and I love you."  
  
"Screw you!" Lyn said as she slammed the door and walked down the small hallway to her room and turned on her Nickelback CD.  
  
And so begins another day. 


	2. Chapter One Lyn Marie

Chapter One -- Lyn Marie  
  
"Screw you!" She always does that. She always blames every thing that I do wrong on being a mother. Well fuck this. Yea I cut class. It was Spanish, I'm not Spanish, and therefore I don't need it. You know what come to think of it. I don't know what the hell I am. My "mother" hasn't even told me who my father is. She probably doesn't even know who the bastard is.  
  
I missed you so much  
  
That I begged you to fly and see me  
  
You must've broke down  
  
Coz you finally said that would  
  
But now that you're here  
  
I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
  
The volume on my stereo is officially broken, so you know what shut up Mr. Wong. Everyday I come home from school he's always banging on the floor with his damn broom. You know what I wish he would just stick that broom up his ass. Taptap "Finally." I sighed. I walked over to my window to open it for Oliver. "Its about time. I thought I was going to have to go and find you."  
  
"Never. I'm always on time." Oliver said pulling his backpack it to his lap as he sat on the fire escape.  
  
"Yeah? For who?" I asked kneeling in front of the window.  
  
"You and your damn cravings." Oliver said handing over a red and white box of cigarettes.  
  
"Oliver, I love you so much." I said reaching for it. Oliver pulled it out of my reach. "What gives?" I was practically itching for a cigg.  
  
"You have to come with me some place first." I gave him my no-fucking-way- man face, so he expanded. "A favor for a favor remember?"  
  
"Yeah I remember..." Damn. I grabbed my jacket and then put my foot out of the window.  
  
"Aren't you gonna tell your ma that you're leaving?"  
  
I glanced back for a minute at my door. "Nah. She don't care." Oliver shrugged and moved down the ladder. I got to the first step and looked back at my door again. For some reason it felt like the last.  
  
Coz something's gotta go wrong  
  
Coz I'm feelin' way to damn good 


	3. Chapter Two Buffy

Chapter 2-- Buffy  
  
RingRing I ran out of my room as fast as I could to get the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth?" It was my mother's voice. She was the only one that I would allow to call me by my full name.  
  
I eased against the wall. "Hey mom."  
  
"How are you honey?"  
  
"I'm good mom. I got a new job at a bar down the street. Lyn is doing... well. What is this about ma?" I knew she was up to something.  
  
"William's doing well. He asked about you the other day. You know that since his Uncle Ethan passed away, god rest his soul, he owns Rayne Mechanics. He's doing very well."  
  
"That's good mom." Knowing that my child's father is doing better then me didn't really brighten my spirits. I loved him still but it was too hard to talk to him just yet.  
  
"Why don't you come and visit?" She asked, bringing me out of my self-pity.  
  
"I don't know ma. I mean I got a new job and Lyn Marie has summer school."  
  
"Well couldn't Lyn stay with a neighbor?" I rolled my eyes. When she had said Lyn she had said it as a whisper like saying a swear in church. I was the first girl from Sunnydale, California that had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, and even though not many people knew it was still a crime.  
  
"Mom I know that you're not happy that I got pregnant, but I did and Lyn Marie is your granddaughter, so deal. Hang on I got to get my other line." I sighed quickly and pressed the flash button and pulled the phone to my ear again. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ms. Summers. This is Officer MacDonald; I picked up your daughter Lyn Marie Summers for possession of cocaine. She claims that it isn't hers and because of her age I let her off with a warning but she's here at the station. When would you like to pick her up?"  
  
"Lindsey?" This was not Lyn's first affiance and she always got Officer Lindsey MacDonald to call her mom. He was from Sunnydale and we had lived with him when I first got to New York.  
  
"Yeah Buffy?" Lindsey said with a slight smile.  
  
"How long would you leave her there?"  
  
"I wouldn't pick her up until morning."  
  
"Alright tell her I'll be there at nine." I hung up. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie?"  
  
"Me and Lyn will be there in a couple days." It's going to be one long week. 


	4. Chapter Three Lyn Marie

Chapter 3 – Lyn Marie  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She said she'd pick you up in the morning."  
  
"Lindsey! Why didn't you stop her?" I can't believe this!  
  
"I'm the one that told her to."  
  
"Son of a bitch!" That's it he's off my Christmas List.  
  
"Have you eaten yet. I can make you a sandwich?"  
  
I nodded. I loved Lindsey, he's like the father I never had. He grew up with mom. He was family. Wait a minute. He grew up with mom! "Lindsey?" He looked over at me. "Do you know who my mom dated before she left Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yes, I do. Yes he's your father, and no I'm not telling."  
  
"Damn it!" Well that's that I'm just going to be a bastard child all my life. Why does my mom always do what other people tell her to do? Why can't she just be her own parent? My Grandmother doesn't even want to associate with me. I hate this. I watched as Lindsey went to his desk pulled out an envelope and wrapped it in the paper towel along with my sandwich.  
  
"Here. This may help." He said as he handed it to me. I was confused. I unwrapped the sandwich. The envelope fell out. I put my sandwich on the bed and sat against the wall on the floor. I opened it attentively, pulled out a picture it had my mother and a blonde man in it. She looked so happy. I never seen her that happy. I pulled out a letter. It was written in sloppy cursive to my mom.  
  
Dear Buffy,  
  
It's me Will. Why didn't you tell me that you were gonna go to see you aunt in New York? I could have said goodbye properly. Well I'll just tell you what has happened since you left. Angel got Cordelia pregnant. My dad got really pissed, he threw a lot of things. My mum was upset. She cried all night. Angel didn't stay, he rented a motel room just out side of town. Cordy went to stay with him. Cor, I miss you luv. I miss you more then the sun misses the sky. I know that your parents will never except us but I want to marry you someday. I want little Buffy and Will's. I want to see you glow with motherly intuition. I don't know what else to say but, I love you.  
  
William  
  
I looked up to Lindsey and he nodded. This William man was my father, and he loved my mother. She didn't even tell him. "Lindsey? Does he know about me?" Lindsey shook his head. That's when I cried. The first time I had cried in five years. This it wasn't about not knowing my father, it was about him not knowing. I looked at the picture again and again, and by the time I fell asleep it was tear stained. 


	5. Chapter Four Buffy

Chapter 4 – Buffy  
  
Boxes filled the room. It was amazing what you could do in a few hours if I kept thinking if we stayed here; jail was where Lyn would stay. I had turned Lyn's music off and heard someone tap at her window. It was Oliver. I kneeled down and opened the window. "Hi, Ms. Summers."  
  
"Oliver." I didn't want to talk to the delinquent.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I deeply sorry for what happened. And it really wasn't hers."  
  
"I know Oliver and thank you for the sentiment. She won't be here tomorrow."  
  
"I know I saw you packing. Could you give Lyn Marie this." The teenage boy put the message down on the windowsill. He kept looking at it as he spoke. "You know, sometimes she does stuff to get her dad's attention. She thinks that if she screws up enough he'll come and save her."  
  
"Thank you Oliver." The truth is I already knew. That's why I'm taking her to where I grew up. So she could see how I think. See what makes me tick. Oliver left with out another word. He was a good kid, except for the random drug deals, but in this part of New York that's as good as it gets.  
  
I closed the window and stood up slowly. I looked around her room and started to take down posters and pictures. I put what I could in bags or boxes. I know it was wrong to pack Lyn's things with out her being there, but it was easier while she was contain in a jail cell and couldn't run. I went to her dresser, and started to pull things out of her drawers. I had finished four out of five drawers until I got to her junk drawer. That's when I found the picture of her and me when she was four, right next to her pack of cigarettes. I don't know what was sadder. The picture or the fact that she was smoking and I hadn't even noticed the smell or any other signs. I must have been a bad a mother as she thinks I am. I threw the picture and pack into her suitcase, and stood up to go to the kitchen. I got up on a chair and got the vodka out from my hiding space above the cabinet. I opened it up and poured a shot. I took it down in one gulp. I picked up the white cordless phone and dialed the numbers that I would recite every night before I went to bed for fifteen years.  
  
The voice came through and clear. It made fifteen years of memories flood back. "Hello?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. I took another sip of vodka. "Hello?" His accent was lessened almost.  
  
"Hi." Okay, so far so good.  
  
"Buffy?" His voice was filled with wonderment and pain.  
  
"Yea it's me."  
  
"Oh my god. How....? What...? Why did...?" I heard him panting out the questions not able to finish.  
  
"I'm good. I'm moving back to Sunnydale, tomorrow actually, is when I start driving. And I left because I was pregnant." I waited for an answer. It felt like forever.  
  
"Did you ever get my letter?"  
  
"Yea. I gave it to Lindsey to keep it in a safe."  
  
"I'll see you when you get here." And that was it. No huge, profound goodbye's or hello's. No recognition of being a father. Nothing. Just a "I'll see you later", well what the hell is that? I hung up picked up the vodka bottle and took a huge gulp and took it with me to finish packing. It was easier to feel drunk. 


	6. Chapter Five Lyn Marie

Chapter 5 – Lyn Marie  
  
I woke up on the bed with a blanket around me and the picture still clutched in my hand. I got up and put it in my back pocket along with the letter and got up to look at myself. My eyes were all puffed up and cry baby-ish. My mom would know. She always knew. I looked out of the bars to see if she was there. She was. She was talking to Lindsey, she smiled up at him and gave him a huge hug. She looked over at me and walked over. She looked comfy, she was in her baggy jeans and a flannel shirt with a white tank top underneath. "You ready to go kid-o?" I nodded. She made a sideways glance at me, "You okay?"  
  
"Yea, long night is all."  
  
"Oliver wanted me to give this to you." She held out an envelope. And I just stuck it in my pocket along with the other.  
  
"Thanks." I didn't feel like fighting. Not with what I knew now. Although when I got outside and saw that the car was filled to the brim with all of my stuff, I freaked. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"Were moving to Sunnydale." She said it so calm, and it kind of looked like she had a hang over.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" She turned around looked at me the police station and then back at me. "For this shit?! Well what about your shit?" Mom looked at me confused. "Oh you know keep Lyn as far away from her father as possible!"  
  
"Don't you dare. You don't know anything about what happened." I couldn't believe that something bad could have happened between her and my father because they looked so happy in the picture.  
  
"For your information, he's about as happy that were going as you are." She also mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I couldn't run from him because he's here. In you. You have no idea how much you two are alike." That shut me up. I walked past her and got in the car. I saw her wipe tears away and walk around the car and got in. She turned the key in the ignition and started the car. This was going to be one long trip. 


	7. Chapter Six Buffy

Chapter 7 – Buffy  
  
Three hours and we hadn't said a word to each other. I was beginning to get bored too, even though I was driving. It was time. She was going to see him so she might as well know what he looks like before hand. "Lyn grab that red bag that's behind my chair." She didn't say a word as she grabbed it and pulled it on to her lap. I pulled the car over and took the bag from her. "I was going to give this to you, I just never got around to it." Lyn looked at me as if I had just grown a third eye. Its all the stuff your father gave me when we were dating. His name is William by the way."  
  
Lyn put her head down and reached for her back pocket. "I know. Lindsey gave this to me when I was at the jail house." She handed me a worn envelope. Right away I knew what it was. The letter that William had sent me when I had first moved to New York. I never answered it, just put a picture of him and me in front of our school in it and had Lindsey put it away.  
  
"Oh... Well that's fine. But let me tell you why I left." Lyn looked up at me. I had her full attention. "Sunnydale is one of those really small towns, the ones that if someone does something out of the normal of out of wedlock their reputation would be ruined and so would their child. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want that for Spike."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"It was his nickname. He had odd hair and it stuck." I smiled at the memory of the first time he and I met. :: "I've never seen any one look so stupid." I said to my friend Willow at the roller rink where we saw the spiky haired angel.  
  
"I bet I could still turn you on." His voice whispered in my ear made every nerve in my body shake with desire. He was handsome, no doubt. Bleached blonde hair, leather jacket, tight black shirt and a pair of black jeans. He walked away with only a wink to leave me hanging on.  
  
"Now that's a boy to stay away from..." :: Willow's voice trailed off in the memory.  
  
"Aren't people going to talk when you show up back home after fifteen years with a fifteen year old?" She was right.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what's different now?"  
  
"You. I'm going back for you. Not for me, and hopefully the world has changed enough for people to stop caring."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."  
  
"What about the bag?"  
  
"You can tell me later. We have enough time."  
  
Lyn Marie took the bag off my lap and put it in hers. She took her CD walkman out and played the music as loud as it would go. She started to search in the bag as I put the keys in. That's when I realized it was going to be okay. 


	8. Chapter Seven Lyn Marie

Chapter Eight—Lyn Marie  
  
I didn't want to start the conversation about my dad right now. As much as I wanted it, I wasn't ready. While mom drove though, I did take a peak through the bag. I found a bunch of pictures with mom and friends and family. There was one with her and her sister, her and her mom, her and her dad and then there was one of all four of them. I always wanted a big family like that. When I was little I used to think that if I was good enough my dad would come home and we would be a family. Then I grew up and learned that it didn't matter how good I was, that's when I turned bad.  
  
I found mom's yearbook, where she was homecoming queen the first year and on the cheerleading squad. She was one of those goody two shoes people. It was kind of cute on her. Small town girl and the prize of every ones hearts. That's my ma.  
  
Dad was a different story. From the look of it, he was the grade A bad ass. Handsome, built and completely full of him self. He was in auto shop and that was about it. Time for questions.  
  
"Mom?" I said as I pulled my headphones off.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Now I don't want you to pull over. There is only one way for me to get all my questions answered and that's by me asking them and you answering. Got it?" Mom nodded. "Good."  
  
"Go ahead, shoot honey."  
  
"Alright. If you were like this wholesome little princess person and dad was like this from the wrong side of the tracks kid, how did you two meet?"  
  
"At a roller rink. See I had this huge crush on his step-brother and your dad was there with him."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Liam Angel, but everyone called him Angel. He has a son now probably around your age."  
  
"So you liked big bro but then saw little bro and fell for him. Right?"  
  
"No. I hated Spike in the beginning. He was just so cocky and full of him self. It was like he could never have a bad day. He was awful."  
  
"Then how did you two get together."  
  
"His friend Xander Harris was dating my best friend Willow Rosenberg and they set me up on a blind date with him, and I found out that he was really this sweet guy who had a bad reputation. So we started out being friends and it just progressed from there." Mom had a smile on her face and with a light chuckle she told me the rest. "Your grandmother hated him. She thought that he was trash and I would turn into trash just being around him. I loved him. He was dangerous and made me feel safe at the same time. He had this charm about him that could charm you into changing your whole lifestyle for him. You have it in spades." Then mom's face turned sad. "A couple months later I found out that I was pregnant. It took me awhile to realize what was really happening. I was only fifteen. Lindsey was one of my closest friends that was leaving Sunnydale right when I needed it. And him and his mom were moving out to New York so I came with them. I didn't tell Spike what really happened I just told Willow to give him a letter telling him that I went to go live with my aunt. It was a lie. I regret that whole thing. Sometimes I wish I had never left, and then I wish I had told him and still went with Lindsey. I don't know what I would have done if things were different." 


	9. Chapter Eight William

Chapter Nine—William  
  
The coffee house was busier then I had ever seen it. I would usually sit here and just watch people hoping to one day see her in the crowd, and now that I knew I would soon it made me more nervous then ever. That's when I spotted her, the red head I called to meet me here. She walked up to me with that smile that could warm the coldest soul. "Hey Willow." I said as I hugged her.  
  
"Hey Spike, now tell me what's this all about. You sounded so stressed on the phone." She looked so concerned for me. It felt nice.  
  
"Buffy called me."  
  
"Oh my god." She brought her small hand to cover her mouth in shock.  
  
"Yeah, she told me the reason she left."  
  
"Oh." Willow's hand fell down and she looked around the room. Anything to avoid eye contact with me.  
  
"You knew!" Willow nodded.  
  
"She told me not to tell you. She didn't want you to ruin your life because she was having a baby."  
  
"Is it mine?"  
  
"Yes. Her name is Lyn Marie Summers. She's fifteen, I think yesterday." Willow said trying to recall the facts on my daughter. This girl who has probably known about me all her life and I didn't even know.  
  
"I'm a father..." Willow nodded again. She reached across the table to take my hand in consolation. She and her husband Xander where my best friends and I trusted them with everything. "She's coming home. I called her mom after she called me and she told me that she was coming home."  
  
Willow sighed, she knew this was going to be hard. 


	10. Chapter Nine Lyn Marie

Chapter Nine – Lyn Marie  
  
"Mom? Do you know where the hell we are?" After mom had basically told me her whole life story I got a little tired and fell a sleep. I woke up looked out the window into a small wooded area and we were on a state highway.  
  
"Yep. We are in Kentucky."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Only for about three hours." It was silent for a couple minutes. "Did you read Oliver's letter?"  
  
"Yea I did. It just had a bunch of stuff about how much he'll miss me, you know stuff like that." Mom nodded. I was glad she didn't question further. "Hey can we stop at a gas station so I could get some food?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I actually need some gas anyway." Mom drove for a couple more miles and turned into a gas station that looked a little run down. "Here babe." She handed me a five and got out of the car to fill it up.  
  
I got up and started walking, pulling on a hoody at the same time. I got in and located the phone first. Pulled out some change and deposited it into the machine. Oliver's voice was raspy but never the less the same. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey I don't have much time but I'm okay, and the destination is Sunnydale, California. I'll try to call you when I get there to make the plans, and I love you too." That's when I hung up. I couldn't stay in the gas station for more then five minutes. I couldn't make my mom suspicious. I walked into the snack area, grabbed a bag of chips, donuts and a coffee and a diet Pepsi for mom. I paid for the food and walked out. Mom had just finished pumping gas.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The food buying. Where's my change?"  
  
"Oh. Here." I went in my pocket to get the change and handed it to her. That was close. 


	11. Chapter Ten 1987

Chapter Ten – 1987 Buffy  
  
Here I am stuck at another town meeting where all they talk about is those damn streetlights. Big yawn. Plus sitting in between my parents, not all that much fun. I wish that their divorce would just be over with already.  
  
My friends don't understand. Willow barely talks to her parents so she would never be able to relate, and Cordelia would not even bother trying to relate to my dilemma. I just wish I had someone all to my self for once.  
  
Thank god. It's over. We stood up and walked out as quickly as we could to get away from the crowd. That's when we saw him. He was with some other dark haired girl, but he was all I could see. My mother grabbed my upper arm and pulled me along. "That's the kind of trash I want you to stay away from." I pulled my arm away from her and looked back. He wasn't trash he was gorgeous.  
  
:: A few days later:: -- William  
  
"Oh my god fashion victim much?" Cordelia Chase let out while she and two of her friends, a red head and a blonde, walking to their class. I was by my locker with Xander Harris and Oz.  
  
"That's right ladies walk right by." Xander mumbled. "She'll never notice me." He looked after the group of girls.  
  
"What's that?" Oz asked.  
  
"Nothing, its just Willow's never gonna let me ask her to the dance."  
  
"Maybe you should try asking her."  
  
"Maybe. What do you think Spike?" Xander and Oz looked over at me. I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy watching the blonde girl reach for books out of her locker. She was gorgeous. I had never really noticed before, but the way her sundress rode up on the back of her legs and her lightly tanned skin was enough for any male to go weak in the knees.  
  
"I'll be right back mate." I said as I walked as sexy as I could up to the blonde girl. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her.  
  
She turned slightly just so I could see the depth in her emerald eyes. She was the girl from the roller rink. "Nope." She went to walk away.  
  
"Can I get a name?" She smiled and walked backwards away.  
  
"Buffy." The heavens had now opened. 


	12. Chapter Eleven William

Chapter Eleven – William  
  
It would have been a beautiful day if I wasn't dreading tomorrow. Tomorrow is Buffy and my daughter's welcome home party that Joyce had planned. "Hey Uncle Will." My nephew Conner had said from the front desk of the my auto- mechanic shop. He would be the same age as my daughter, maybe a little younger.  
  
"Hey Conner." I said absently.  
  
"There's a lady in your office, she said she wanted to talk to you."  
  
I nodded, took a deep breath and opened my office door. It was her. "Hi." My eyes were fixated on her. If it was possible she was more beautiful then the last time I saw her and I couldn't be more in love. "I thought I should come by and see you before I went home."  
  
"Is... Is she here too?" I couldn't speak straight I could barely breath right.  
  
"Yea she's in the car sleeping. It's been along ride."  
  
"You drove straight here."  
  
"Yep. No stops. Only took a day and a half. I couldn't sleep if I tried." She stood and came near me. My breathing came too fast. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know what to do, I still don't. I have all these feelings for you still, I mean your the father of my only child. And I also wanted to say that I love you too. I've always loved you." That's when we collided. I couldn't take the distance anymore. My lips crashed onto hers just like they had done fifteen years ago. This kiss was one like none other. It was harsh and mad, but it was also needy and vulnerable, but above all it was filled with love. She pulled away first. Her hand went to her mouth and I saw the tears coming down. Now that I think about it I felt them. She ran out and into her car.  
  
I leaned against the wall and cried with her. 


	13. Chapter Twelve Lyn Marie

Chapter Twelve – Lyn Marie "Elizabeth!" Grandma shouted from the front porch of a house I've only seen in pictures. Grandma was a petite woman with her aging blonde hair up in a ponytail. "Oh sweetie you've gotten so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Mom." Mom mumbled trying in vain to get out of Grandma's grasp. "Mom this is your granddaughter, Lyn Marie."  
  
"Hi." Well that was very not pathetic. Grandma looked at me as if I reminded her of someone.  
  
"You look so much like your father." She said in a quite voice, almost a whisper. She walked away from my mother and came to me. She brushed my hair back away from my face as to get a better look. "You even have his eyes." She sighed and pulled me into a bear hug. I've never had a grandma hug but for the first one, it was pretty good.  
  
"Buffy!" A brunette woman and a red haired woman came bounding out of the house. Mom smiled big and opened her arms wide.  
  
"Dawnie! Oh wow you've gotten so big." She hugged the brunette first which I figured out was my Aunt Dawn. Next was the red haired woman. "Willow, oh it's so good to see you. I missed you so much." Mom's old best friend Willow. I hadn't realized that they were staring at me until Aunt Dawn cleared her throat.  
  
"Hi sweetie, I'm your Aunt Dawn." The brunette walked up to me and introduced her self to me.  
  
"I figured." I said with a smile, "I'm Lyn Marie." Aunt Dawn opened her arms and hugged me tight, almost like the grandma hug. Next was Willow.  
  
"I'm Willow and I'm your god mother." She hugged me too, but this was more like hugging a long lost friend. It felt good.  
  
"Here let me take your things," Aunt Dawn said stepping past me and picking up my duffel bag. "Mom made me fix up the basement for your new room. It's pretty cool if I do say so my self. It's got a bed and a TV with cable and a fridge to." I smiled. This whole family thing was kind of cool.  
  
After we all got settled Grandma made me and mom some real lunch. "So, Elizabeth what are your plans so far?"  
  
"Well I'm going to get Lyn enrolled for school and I might get a job down at Willie's or some place else."  
  
"That's very thoughtful of you, but I was thinking that you could help me out at the gallery. It pays very well."  
  
"I'd like that." I looked over at mom in between bites of my peanut butter and jelly. I could see that she was truly happy and come to think about it, so was I. 


	14. Chapter Thirteen Buffy

Chapter Thirteen – Buffy  
  
"You did what?!" I practically yelled at my mom.  
  
"Please Elizabeth, lower your voice."  
  
"Mom you planned a welcome home party for me, with out consulting me first."  
  
"Oh like you didn't want to see your friends at all."  
  
"Maybe I don't ma. Ever think of that?"  
  
"Of course not because that's just silly."  
  
"Oh my god, now I remember why I never wanted to come home. You drive me crazy!" And to save me from saying anymore the doorbell rang. I held up my hand to my mother signaling that I would get it. I opened the door and saw Spike there. "Just keeps getting better." I mumbled.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to see my kid." I nodded.  
  
"Lyn!" I shouted.  
  
"What?!" Lyn shouted back.  
  
"You have a visitor."  
  
"Huh?" She answered  
  
"Your father's here."  
  
"Oh." Lyn walked slowly down the stairs to the front door, never looking up from the floor.  
  
"Lyn look up babe." I said putting my arm around her shoulders. "Don't be afraid." I whispered in her ear. She nodded absently and I let her out on the porch with her biological father. I closed the door and leaned against it. Suddenly there was no more substitutes. I didn't have to look for a sergeant father for her. Her father was here. 


	15. Chpater Fourteen Lyn Marie

Chapter Fourteen – Lyn Marie  
  
"Hi." I said to the man I had only seen in photographs.  
  
"Hi." He said back. I noticed that he had a slight English accent. "Well I'm your father."  
  
"Biologically, yes. Emotionally, no." I had recited. I had practiced that line for about two months now.  
  
"This is a little strange isn't it." He said with a slight chuckle, leaning against the railing. I nodded. "I want you to know that I do love your mother. A great deal actually. I love you too because you're my own flesh and blood but truth be told I know nothing about you." I nodded again. "I would like to get to know you. I would really like for you to think of me as your father."  
  
"When did you find out about me?"  
  
"A couple days ago." I nodded.  
  
"Do you want to be my dad?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"Ok." I walked up to him and stuck my hand out for him to shake. "My name is Lyn Marie Elizabeth Summers. I can add you last name if you would like. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm going to be a sophomore this year."  
  
He took my hand. "I'm William Daniel Rayne. I would like that. I'm thirty- two years old and I own my own body shop. I have a step brother Liam Angel, a sister-in-law Cordelia Chase Angel and a nephew named Conner." We both smiled. I did have his eyes.  
  
"So what was your life like back in New York?" Will- I mean Dad asked as we sat down on the porch steps across from each other.  
  
"How did you know I was in New York?"  
  
"Small town. You always this suspicious?"  
  
I didn't answer, I just nodded. "Well me and mom lived in a thirty story apartment building in Brooklyn. We lived on the sixteenth floor. I didn't have many friends because you couldn't trust a lot of people where we lived. I had Oliver, and Sarah. Sarah died last year. Gang related."  
  
"So this Oliver mate, what's he like?"  
  
"Um, he's kind and sweet. He's the kind of person that you can lean back and know that he'll catch you no matter what he has to go through."  
  
"So you and him where together?" I could tell that he was getting slightly protective.  
  
"No. The last day that I was in New York he took me with him as a front to make a drug deal. As a person he wasn't that great. He was addicted to cocaine and heroine. This was cocaine. He took me with him because these guys were southern and they respected their women. If I wasn't there Oliver was going to get beat down, it had happened before. We got picked up by Lindsey. He called mom, mom picked me up in the morning, and we came here."  
  
"Wow." He nodded and looked off into the distance.  
  
"How about you? Girlfriends? Wives? Any other kids I should know about?" I gave him my special smirk to tell him that I was joking. He gave it right back. "I guess I got that from you too." He nodded.  
  
"Well since your mum left me, I've had only three girlfriends. There was Faith Monroe; she was a bad ass biker chick. Then there was my ex- girlfriend that I had before your mum and that was Dru Sydney, she was insane, don't really think your ready for her story. And finally there was Fred Berkle, she was a brain. But we broke up about a month ago. Now there's just me and my Desoto."  
  
"What about you and mom?" I wanted know if my childhood dream could become an adolescent reality.  
  
He sighed deeply and leaned in. "Me and your mum have a very difficult relationship because, and I'm not going to lie to you, because of you, and your mum running away from me. I love her very much. I always have. I do want to get back together with her but it's going to be hard. For all three of us." He took my hand, "We are family now. You and me are always going to be bound by some force and you to your mum. You're the link between me and her." 


	16. Chapter Fifteen William

Chapter Fifteen – William

My daughter was gorgeous and she had the most precious laugh. She had the smile of her mother and my eyes; it must have been the most beautiful combination. After we talked awhile we both went inside and went our separate ways in the house. Lyn went to go eat and I went up to the room I had missed so much. Buffy's room.

I knocked tentatively, and opened it. I found Buffy unpacking her suitcase. "Hey."

"Hi. How was your chat?" She asked looking out from her closet.

"It was good. She's a lot like you."

"Don't tell her that. She'd run in the opposite direction." Buffy said with a slight chuckle.

"She's got a mouth on her though."

"Hey that's your trait not mine."

"I think I remember you having an attitude toward authority too. It wasn't just me getting us into trouble."

"The only time that I got us in trouble is when you would make me scream..." She trailed off.

"Yeah those were good times."

She smiled lightly and shook her head. "Really good times."

"Makes me wonder why we don't have more memories like that." I walked to her and brushed my hand up against her cheek. She moved into the touch.

"We can't." She whispered.

"Why not?" I stepped in front of her and started to kiss where her shoulder and her neck met.

"I have a child."

"Correction, we have a child." That did it. She pushed me back into the wall and pounced. It was like we were teenagers again. Grabbing and lusting. I wanted her so much. It felt like it was impossible to need anything more. "I missed you so much," I panted as she went to my ear. Oh she was good. Any more of that and it would be all over with. I grabbed her ass and carried her over to her bed. I set her down and pulled my shirt off. She put her hands on my chest, exploring once again. I started on the buttons of her shirt.

"Want you." Buffy said in a mumbled pant. I responded by grinding into her, she arched just like I knew she would. She grabbed my head and pulled it down to her lips. We crashed together. That's all we've ever done. Crash.


	17. Chapter Sixteen Buffy

Chapter Sixteen – Buffy

"Are you always this horny?" I asked as Spike and I lay under my blanket on the floor.

"Only when you're around." He chuckled as he turned on his side to look down on me. There was silence for a while as he skimmed his fingers against my forearm. "So what are we going to do? About us?"

"Oh. I don't know. I mean what do you want this to be?"

"Buffy, I want to be with you more then anything in the world. Don't you?"

"Of course I do but it's more complicated now. I mean with everything that we've been through. How do we know that we still love each other? We've barely talked in fifteen years and the first time we see each other we start a grope fest. Not to mention Lyn Marie."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying get dressed."

"What?!" I got up and pulled the blanket with me. I picked up his blue jeans off the bed and tossed them to him.

"We are finishing this." I pulled on a sundress and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Huh?"

"Hurry get dressed. I got to clean this room up." I looked around. "What am I doing, I'm an adult I don't' have to." Spike slipped his sweater over his head and looked at me with a confused face. "You want me?" He nodded. I kissed him chastely. "Then follow me." I grabbed his hand and went out the door.

"Where are we going?" I didn't answer. I went down the stairs, through the dinning room, into the kitchen and opened the door of the basement. Lyn was lying on her bed eating cheetos and listening to her music.

"We're going to get approval first." I heard Spike chuckle behind me but I just kept on walking down the stairs. "Lyn, baby?" I reached for Lyn's headphones with my free hand.

Lyn looked at us for a minute. "Did you guys just have sex?"

"How did you know?"

"Way to be subtle Buffy." Spike mumbled.

"You have 'JBF' hair." Lyn said sitting up.

"What's 'JBF' hair?" I asked as Spike chuckled behind me.

"Just-been-fucked, luv." Spike answered.

I turned back to Lyn. "How do you know what 'JBF' hair looks like?"

"Um why are you guys down here?" Lyn said getting nervous.

"Oh, we came down here together to get your approval of me and your father dating."

"Uh... Kay. Um... I approve?"

"Good answer." Spike said from behind me. I nodded my head and turned on my heal to leave a confused father and daughter behind me. Some days life was good.


	18. Chapter Seventeen Lyn Marie

Chapter Seventeen – Lyn Marie

"Lyn Marie could you put on nicer close then those?" Grandma asked as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Are we having a party?" I asked sweetly picking up one of the cookies she was baking.

"Just a small get together. Now go down and change." I shrugged and turned back towards my door. I walked down the old wooden steps. This was actually a nice set up. I had a metal loft bed with a black couch under it. There was a matching desk in the corner with a flat screen computer and the TV standing next to the desk. I went to my duffel bag and pulled it onto the couch. I started to shift through it to see what mom had packed. I found the picture of mom and me when I was probably four at my school. Then right next to the picture I found my pack of cigarettes. Kind of ironic, almost.

"Lyn, are you down here?" Dad yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah." I answered. I kept shifting as he entered the room.

"Um, I heard that the other day was your birthday, and I figured that since I wasn't there for your birth I'd start now. So here." Dad pulled out a large box from behind his back.

"Oh... Thank you."

"Well don't just stare at it. Open it." He urged.

I smiled up at him and took the top and pulled it open. Inside was a whit summer dress with pink rose print. "It's so... pretty." I didn't mean to sound unenthusiastic but it was so bright. Too Mary Sunshine for me. But Grams wants me to wear something nice... So this will have to do.

"Now you can't blame me for this catastrophe, because when I saw it I thought the same thing. So I got you this too." He pulled a gold locket from his pocket. It was beautiful. "This belonged to my mother before she died. I took it from my dad before he would burn it for scrap." I looked up at him in awe.

"Now this I like." I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

"Me too luv."


	19. Chapter Eighteen Buffy

Chapter Eighteen – Buffy

So far the party was fine. So far. Lyn hadn't set anything on fire and she looked positively beautiful. She braided her long hair so it went all the way down her back. Platinum blonde, black and red mixing together. She wore a white and pink sundress that didn't fit her style but she looked great in it, and the gold locket that was Spike's moms.

Spike on the other hand, escorted her into the room wearing a navy blue button up shirt with a white T-shirt underneath with dark blue jeans. The outfit all together brought the ocean blue out of his eyes that him and his daughter shared. She did look like him.

I was almost in heaven. I had my friends and my family all wrapped into one. It was wonderful. I had never realized how much I've missed this.

"So Buffy, what have you been doing over there in New York?" Willow's mom, Mrs. Rosenberg, asked bringing me out of my haze.

"Well without a high school degree all I could really get were bartending, waitresing, and jobs at grocery stores." I nodded almost embarrassed that I was sharing this with a woman of such high status in Sunnydale. I felt like I was going to be sick. Amazingly Lyn saved me.

"Mom was a real trooper. I mean raising a child on your own. Could you imagine? And in New York? It was such a horrible neighborhood. I'm surprised I came out so well." Lyn said in her good girl voice that she used on almost all adults with authority over her. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mrs. Rosenberg this is my lovely daughter Lyn Marie. Lyn, this is my oldest friend, Willow's mother."

"It's so nice to meet your acquaintance."

"I'll leave you two to chat." I said backing away before I got stuck.

" 'Ello there cutie." I smiled inwardly. Spike's British accent could make any girl form into goo.

"Hello there, yourself. Where have you been hiding?" I said turning to face him.

"Oh so now that I didn't save your arse from Mrs. Rosenberg means I was hiding." I nodded sheepishly. "Oh on the contrary I was introducing our daughter to the guests."

"And the family she never knew." A voice said coming from behind me. I knew it almost immediately. Cordelia.

"Cordy!" I practically screamed hugging the beautiful and pregnant brunette. "Oh my god! You look gorgeous." I said releasing her and taking a good look.

"Oh please! I'm eight months pregnant and I haven't seen my feet in weeks." She said as we both shared a laugh at motherhood.

"Mom!" A young boy yelled coming through the crowd trying to get to Cordelia. "I'm sorry I'm late but work was hectic."

"It's fine Connor. I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers. Buffy this is my son Connor."

"Well hello Connor. I swear you are the spitting image of your father." I said shaking his hand. He had brown chocolate shaggy hair and was tall and lengthy.

"Yeah except for the part where he's on the honor roll and is a star at soccer. And he keeps two jobs. I'm so happy." Cordelia said gushing about her first born.

"You should talk to my daughter. Maybe you'll influence her in the right direction. I'll tell you she is a chip of the ol' block. His block that is." I said pointing to Spike behind me.

"I wasn't that bad." Spike muttered.

"Mom! Will!" Lyn said calling her father and me as she came toward us. "How could you leave me with that old lady. She kept talking about old things that bored me. I had to fight a yawn. And this good girl get up? Don't even get me started." She turned to see Cordelia and Connor. "Hi."

"Cordelia, Connor, this is my beautiful daughter Lyn Marie." Spike said speaking up. "Lyn this is technically your aunt Cordelia, but not really. I'll explain later. And this strapping young lad is her son Connor."

"It's nice to meet you." Lyn paused for a minute. "Do I have to be good girl around you?"


	20. Chapter Nineteen Lyn Marie

Chapter Nineteen – Lyn Marie

"This is so gay. Do I really have to do this." I asked pushing a shopping cart around the local Wal-Mart.

"What go to school?" Mom responded. I cocked an eyebrow. "Listen school starts early here then it does in New York so we are going to get you a few supplies then we are going to get you over to the high school." We went through the isles in silence for awhile, that is until mom gasped. "Look at this cute puppy folder." She said as she continued to talk baby talk to the folder.

"This bites."

"Alright let's see here." Principal Snyder mumbled looking over his papers. "A Summer and a Rayne in one. Amazing. I'm going to have my hands full." This small man seriously scared me. The comb-over that he was sporting could be used as a flycatcher it was so thin. He looked like an elf.

It had been really quite in there and it was getting pretty nerve raking. Snyder had this metal ball thing on his desk that when you drop one ball it hits the others and goes back and forth. Well what could I say, that thing was pretty damn hard to resist. Once I picked up the metal, Snyder's hand collapsed on to mine. "Don't touch that." It was a little more then creepy keeping eye contact with the troll. "Just give me a reason and I'll kick you out just like your parents." I no longer was listening. "You can leave now." All I did was nodded, picked up my Dickies bag and left. I didn't want to give the miniature ogre the satisfaction of memorizing the sound of my voice.

I stepped out of the office to get pushed around in the hallways; it must have been a passing period. It sucked. "If you don't hurry you'll be late for class." A male voice came from behind me. I stood straight up and I was going to give him a real flirty answer until I turned around and saw that it was Connor.

"Thank god it's you. I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I don't admit that often so I'd be glad if you keep that to your self." He started to chuckle.

"I knew that you would need help so just chill. Plus Spike told me to watch out for you."

"I'm from New York, I think I can handle myself." I said putting my hand on my hip. How dare he send Connor to watch out for me?

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't need me to show you to your class." Connor began to walk away.

"Connor, wait up." Hey, might as well get it while its there.

Walking down the hall was like a huge culture shock. Here I am in my baggie jeans with a studded belt and a FCUK baby tee. I looked like an Avril Lavigne wanna-be. These people were straight out of an Ambecrombie magazine. I was not going to fit in. "Alright here's your first stop."

"How do you know my schedule?"

"Your dad and mom asked Snyder if you could have the same classes as me so I could help you through the transition and shit like that. They also think that if you're around me I'll rub off on you or something."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled as Connor held the door open to health class. To my dismay there was no one in the class that dressed like me. I was screwed.

"Oh a new student?" The blonde teacher cooed. "Please take a seat." I sat down in the only available desk in the middle of the room. "What's your name darling?"

"Lyn Marie Summers. Lyn is fine." I was too uncomfortable for my liking. All the students in the room were staring at me like I was a bug on the wall that needed to be squashed.

"Where did you come from?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"Oh isn't that interesting. Well class let's say hello to Lyn." The extra perky teacher said trying to rile up her first period students. It didn't really work.

Nobody said a word. "Okay then, let's turn to page 107." There was a rustling of papers and I found myself the outsider again, as I did not have a damn book. So far I hate California.

"Here you can share with me." A brunette Asian girl said from the side of me.

"Thanks." I said scooting my chair over closer so I could see.

"I'm Grace Han." She whispered.

"Lyn." I said shaking her hand.

"I know." She chuckled. "By the way I like your outfit." This town might not be so bad.


	21. Chapter Twenty William

Chapter Twenty – William

The sun gleamed off of Connor's blue Nissan Frontier, as he and Lyn climbed out fighting about something. "No. Connor you've gotta come into the light. It's not going to happen."

"Lyn, believe me I've done it." Connor rebutted.

"Oh. Okay. That makes it true then."

"Well yea, because that means it's possible."

"Exactly why it's not." Lyn said sitting on top of the desk in the office.

"You are the most hard headed woman I have ever met." Connor threw his backpack across the office.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Lyn asked getting right up in his face. I thought this was a best time as any to interrupt.

"Hey guys. How was school?" I asked walking into the office and sitting down.

"It was actually really good. You know as first days go." Lyn said surprisingly upbeat as she turned to face me.

"Meet any new friends?"

"Well this girl, Grace, in my health class."

"Um well I'll leave you two to talk. I've got to go get to work any way. See you later Lyn." Connor said as he picked up his bag and left. Lyn waved goodbye and turned toward me with a strange expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Connor works here?" She said sitting back on the desk.

"Yes." I answered shifting through papers.

"What does he do?" She turned sitting Indian style.

"He works at the front desk, answering phones and making appointments but mostly he plays his game boy or does homework. Didn't you have a job back in New York?" I looked up at her and she was playing with my stress ball.

"Not really. I worked for a pizza parlor once but the boss kind of hit on me, so I quit."

"I see." I didn't like that. "What do you know about cars?"

"Uh... Nothing really except for how to hot wire it." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to work at the front desk with Connor?"

"How much does it pay?"

"About eight dollars."

"Alright you got yourself a new employee." She said sitting up and sticking out her hand for me to shake. I did and smiled at her. "When do I start?"

"Now if you want."

"Okay." She jumped off the desk and picked up her bag.

"Connor will show you what to do." I yelled to her as she walked out. She just waved her hand up in the air to acknowledge me.


	22. Chapter Twenty One Lyn Marie

Chapter Twenty One – Lyn Marie

"Lyn! Stop! Just let me do it!" Connor yelled as I did the wrong thing yet again.

"Connor I'm never going to learn if you keep yelling at me!" I said taking the tool back. "I can do it my self."

"Well obviously you can't!" Connor turned away and finally left me to my own devises, that is until he scared the crap out of me and made the piece of machinery jump out of my hands and into his.

"Connor!" I jumped on his back to get the offending piece back. He wasn't going to give it up easily. "Just because my fingers don't move as fast as yours doesn't mean that I can't do it!"

All of a sudden the bell above the door rang, Connor and I both froze. "Mrs. Rosenberg." We both said in unison.

"Good day children. I'm here to pick up my car."

"Oh okay let me go pull it out for you." I jumped off of Connor so he could go get the car and I sat down in the wheel chair and looked down and my shoes.

"Why hello Mrs. Rosenberg." Will said coming out of his office.

"William. I see that you have found two fiery personalities to work side by side. Are you sure that's wise?"

"I assure you that Connor and Lyn are both very responsible for their ages, why what were they doing?" Will asked looking over at me and then back at the old bag.

"Nothing really just having an argument."

"I see." Will looked at me with a disciplined face. Damn.

"Here's your keys Mrs. Rosenberg." Connor said coming into the office.

"Thank you. Have a good day." She said as she left, leaving us to deal with big bad Brit. man.

"What were you two fighting about?" Will asked as he turned to face both Connor and me behind the counter.

"Donk-" Connor started but I elbowed him to stop.

"Nothing." I rephrased.

"Very believable. Seriously what was it?"

I let out a big sigh, "Donkey Kong."

Will looked at us blankly and walked away.

"See what you did!" Connor started.

"It's your stupid game boy."

"It's not stupid." Connor mumbled. This was going to be fun. It was silent for awhile in which Connor and me both tried to finish our geometry homework. "Um... Lyn?"

"Um... Connor?" I said mockingly.

"Can I ask you a question?" I could see out of the corner of my eye that he sat up and looked at me, wiggling his pencil between his pointer and thumb.

"Didn't really give me a choice there did you, Sparky." I let out sarcastically while trying to figure out my math problem.

"Lyn I'm serious." I looked up at him; he had an almost worried look to him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "What do you need?"

"Well I wanted to ask you togotoHomecomingwithme?" He mumbled.

I smiled, for a cute guy he was so shy. "I'd love to."

He brightened up into an ear to ear smile. "Really?"

"Of course. It'll be fun." Man he was cute when he smiled. Which made me think of Oliver. Damn, why did every thing have to be so complicated? "Hey, is there a bathroom around her?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's around that corner all the way down." Connor said pointing.

"Thanks." I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then jumped off the chair and followed his directions without looking back. I'm sure he was shocked.

I got to the pay phone by the bathroom and dialed Oliver's number. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Lyn Marie."

"God Lyn it's so good to hear your voice."

"So what's the plan you're cooking up?" I looked around the corner and saw Connor doing his math and drumming to an inaudible beat.

"I'm gonna come down there in a few days and pick you up, but where?"

"Uh... Like I'm supposed to know? I've only been down here for like a half a week? You're giving me too much navigational credit."

I heard him chuckling on the other line. "Fine, figure some place out, then call me with the details. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

I went to hang up but then I heard him saying my name. "Yea?"

"I love you."

I took an unneeded breath. "I know."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two William

Chapter Twenty-two – William

Lyn pushed through the front door like she owned the place. Such a little body but so much of me in her. "Mom!" She shouted into the dinning room.

"Quit screaming. Jesus you sound like you're a dying moose." Buffy said wiping her hands on a wash cloth as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "How are my working people?"

"It was fine dear," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"What are we the Cleaver's?" Lyn asked sarcastically pushing through Buffy and me. "Oh, you made cookies!" Buffy rolled her eyes. I pulled Buffy into a loose embrace. Just having her back in my arms, was heaven enough.

"Hey since today is Friday, can I take Lyn up to my uncle's. He's got a few more horses and it's so pretty up there." Buffy looked at me like I was going to kidnap her daughter and asking permission. "I just want her to get to know me and maybe even think of me as 'Dad'."

Buffy sighed, "That's so sweet." She practically had tears in her eyes.

"And then when I get back," I picked her up and sat her on the dinning room table, inching my way between her legs. "We'll have so me and you time. If you get my drift."

Buffy inched closer and grounded herself into my cock. "I think I'm beginning to understand." Her mouth was inches from mine. "My question is: Do you think you can handle it?"

"Eww. Get a room." Lyn said as she passed through the dinning room with a glass of milk and a plate full of cookies. Buffy seemed to find it hilarious and threw her head back laughing. I on the other hand thought it was really frustrating and pouted.

We backed off of each other and I followed Lyn into the living room. I found her sitting on the couch intently watching a game on the Tele. "What're watching?"

"Yankees game against the cubs." She mumbled almost emotionless. "It's the bottom of the ninth, bases are loaded and Jetter's up to bat." She got real quiet until she heard the crack of the bat and she jumped up on her feet still watching the game.

"... And it's a home run! Yankees win!" the TV went on. Lyn on the other hand flew back on to the couch and heaved a big sigh.

"That was almost orgasmic." She had a smile on her face that was priceless. After awhile of silence she spoke. "So what do you need?"

"How did you know I was going to ask you something?" I asked almost amazed.

"You have the 'I-have-to-ask-you-something' face. And plus I heard you and mom talking about something but I was too absorbed in the eating of the cookies to actually eavesdrop to my full potential. Wow, that made me hungry." Lyn got up out of her slouched position looked down at her now empty plate and got up to bring it to the kitchen. She got up to the door, when she looked behind her to see me still sitting on the couch. "Follow?" I got up as well and did as she said.

By the time I got into the kitchen Buffy was making dinner furiously and Lyn was sitting on the counter eating a carrot. "Alright, Lyn, I have to ask you something."

"I know that part. Skip to the part that I don't."

"I want you to spend the weekend with me." I couldn't believe that I was nervous asking my fifteen-year-old to spend time with me.

"Um. Okay, what exactly would I do? Spend the weekend at your house?" Lyn asked, grabbing another carrot.

"Not exactly. I was thinking that we could go up to my uncle's ranch. It's a lot of fun up there. There's horses, and cows and pigs."

Lyn looked at me in contemplation, not saying a word. "Okay." She hoped down from the counter. "When are we leaving?"

"After dinner?"

"Alright I'll go pack." Lyn walked around the island and stood in front of me. "You're kinda blocking my door." I mumbled in shame and moved out of her way, knocking into the shelf on the way. When she closed her door I drew a breath and relaxed.

I turned to see Buffy looking at me expectantly. "Did I make _you_ that nervous?"

"Yup."

"Payback." She nodded. "Damn."


End file.
